Submersible
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = submersible |handlingname = SUBMERSIBLE |textlabelname = SUBMERS |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = 1000cc_racebike_1 |exhaustacceleration = 1000cc_racebike_1 |idle = 1000cc_racebike_1 |deceleration = 1000cc_racebike_1 |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Submersible is a sub-aquatic vehicle making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is one of two sub-aquatic vehicles in GTA V, the other being the Kraken. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Submersible is a small, 2-seat (only 1 usable) underwater vehicle. The Submersible seems to be based on the PC-12 Perry, as well as the . The Submersible features a bubble-like window in at front of its cabin. Outside, the body features tube metal caging, with two lights mounted at the front. There are two large ballast pontoons on the underside of the vehicle. There are also multiple black tanks and pipes connected to the sides. There is a controllable vertical rudder above and below the propeller. There are many pipes and valves on the internal walls. In the enhanced version of the game, it now has several lime-green bands around the front section and the two pontoons, as well as extra lamps on the sides for better visibility on its surrounding. By entering the Submersible, the player equips a Scuba Suit upon exiting it. When exiting the Submersible, a submarine icon will remain on the map while the player is within a certain radius of it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The submersible is powered by an electric motor, which powers a single at the rear end. The maximum dive depth of the Submersible is at around 492 ft. Diving deeper will result in a warning about the pressure being too high, additionally the sounds of bending/cracking steel can be heard. Diving beyond 550 ft will display a second warning, telling the player that the pressure is at a dangerously high level. The Submersible will implode a short while after, killing the occupant inside in the process. The Submersible will run out of oxygen after approximately 24 in game hours, however exiting the Submersible and allowing it to climb to the surface allows it to be reused. It is important to note that the Submersible will drift in the sea over time while it is unmanned. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Submersible-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Submersible in the original version of GTA V. Submersible-GTAV-AtSunkenShip.jpg|A Submersible exploring a ship wreckage. Submarine-GTAV.jpg|Trevor following Michael in scuba diving gear with a Submersible. Submersible-GTAV-SonarCollectionsDock.png|As seen at the Sonar Collections Dock. Submersible-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Submersible on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Frank Mathers (destroyed, revealed by Abigail Mathers) *Trevor Philips *Merryweather Security Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Submersible is first seen in the setup mission Minisub, where Trevor must steal it from a ship. *The Submersible is later used in The Merryweather Heist. It is used in both approaches, as Trevor uses the Submersible to scavenge the waters. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After purchasing the Sonar Collections Dock, a Submersible will spawn at the dock. *After completing the mission The Merryweather Heist, a Submersible will spawn at Sandy Shores Airfield, next to the water tower adjacent to the airfield's main hangar. Due to its location, it can only be obtained by picking it up with a Cargobob. The boat will only spawn when playing as Trevor. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can occasionally spawn at the Sonar Collections Dock. *Sometimes spawns near the Humane Labs and Research building. *Rarely spawns at the Marina. *Sometimes spawns at the Los Santos Naval Port in Elysian Island. Trivia General *A submarine is a watercraft capable of independent operation underwater. It differs from a , which has more limited underwater capability and is often designed to be carried by a larger vessel. The term submarine most commonly refers to a large crewed autonomous vessel. However, historically or colloquially, submarine can also refer to medium-sized or smaller vessels ( , ), , or . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Exiting the Submersible while it is submerged will cause the vessel to rise to the surface, requiring the player to swim up to it to re-board (changed by patch from previous behavior, where exiting the sub underwater made it unusable). *The hatch on the top is always used for entering and exiting, despite the fact that another hatch on the bottom of the vehicle is technically used for underwater exits. *In the original versions of the game, the Submersible lacks a radio. *Cinematic view cannot be used while in a Submersible. *At the top of the tail and on the sides (near the front) of the Submersible, "4R53" is written as some form of identification number. This can be translated to "ARSE". The same is seen on the Kraken. *Although there is no interior dials listed in the files, the gauges are just variations of dials found in basic aircraft. The same applies to the Kraken. *The Submersible the player acquires in The Merryweather Heist is much more durable than normal and is able to go to the lowest point allowed in the ocean, around 0.15 miles. *If the player has the invincibility cheat activated when reaching the "crush depth", it will be deactivated. Attempts to activate the cheat again when this happens will be met with a message stating that they cannot enter the cheat at this time. Bugs/Glitches *There is a minor inconsistency with character switching for the Submersible. If one switches out of a protagonist operating a Submersible and waits for some time then switches back, they may find the Submersible stranded on land, parked next to the protagonist as if it were a land vehicle. (Tested on PS3) Navigation }}de:Tauchboot (V) es:Sumergible fr:Sous-marin hu:Búvárhajó Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Submersibles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe